Our Lucky FourStar Dragonball
by Majin Videl
Summary: Gh/P. A restless night with baby Pan leads Gohan to tell her the story of her full name. A new take on the name Pan. Fluffy, sugary, oneshot goodness!


My inspiration is effing crazy. I can't even admit how crazy it is. Two inspirations for this fic was a picture I found of Gohan working on a laptop, with Pan on his shoulders wearing his glasses, the other is my awesomesauce play list. I guess if you wanna know what's on it, read _Soldier's Creed_, or just ask me and I'll email it. But I'd prefer if you read _Soldier's Creed_. =)

**Our Lucky Four Star Dragonball**

**Dedicated to Noryale, for being my inspiration.**

_Majin Videl – January 23, 2009_

Gohan stared at the computer screen, trying to make sense of all the numbers in front of him. Hard wasn't the word he was looking for, insane was a little up there, but the word he was searching for was…hectic. He'd been up nights on end, trying to find a way to solve this equation without it stupefying everyone around him. He rubbed his temples, placing his glasses by the computer. The only light in the room was emanating from the screen. It was a faint blue light, one that almost made him look like a mad scientist. Bringing up another window, he began to type various things, but none of them seemed to work. Sighing, he folded his arms and leaned back in the chair until it was on two feet. This was harder than he thought it would be.

The demi-saiyan stared at the screen for another bloody moment before he heard the cries of an infant. Dropping back to four feet on the chair, he climbed over it and rushed to the nursery. The nursery was on the second floor, right beside the bedroom he and Videl shared. This way it was easier for her to get back and forth in the night, when Pan needed to be fed. "What's wrong, angel?" Pan was far from an angel, but he called her one anyway. Even at a whopping six months old, she already caused trouble for him.

"Want to help daddy work?" He smiled and wrapped her up in her blanket, holding her gently to his chest. He had read somewhere that babies liked to hear the heartbeat of their parents, since it was the only thing they hear for nine months. They were right, it was just enough to lull her back into a sleep, her small fingers curling into the blanket. He stared at his beloved daughter and smiled. "Well, you can sleep while I work. It's quite alright."

Gohan wouldn't be sleeping for another two hours yet. Videl had grown used to his absence in the bedroom, but he more than made up for it on weekends. Besides, it wasn't a constant absence, just one that bothered her to no end. He sat back at the computer, staring at the screen again. He wasn't able to type one handed, but he would try anyway. Luckily for him, Pan was at that age where he didn't have to hold her head as much. Granted, she couldn't do it on her own, but he could lay her in other positions. "Did I ever tell you how you got your name, Pan?" He knew she wouldn't answer, so he smiled and stared at her, his mind fogging.

_Gohan stared at the clock on the wall again, for the third time that day. He should have been paying attention to what the nurse was saying, but his mind was slipping away from him. He couldn't wait to see his new daughter. They had brought her into the nursery for testing, and assured the new parents it was absolutely necessary as it was with all children. The green eyed man stared lovingly at his wife, only for a moment, before kneeling beside the bed and taking her hand in his._

"_I guess we should start thinking of names, huh?" Gohan wasn't sure if Videl even cared at this point, she seemed so tired. He could feel for her, but at least the worst of it was over. The aftermath was so bloody, he could barely handle it, but still he was there to receive his child. "She can't remain 'nameless baby' forever. It's too long for us to call her that. 'Nameless Baby Son, you come here this instant'!"_

"_Are you mocking me?" Videl glared at her husband, wishing she had enough strength to bean him on the head. He deserved it for that comment._

"_Well, right now she's underscore, underscore, underscore, underscore, Son." The particular hospital they were at printed the name of the child on the tag, leaving a blank spot to write the first name in. "And that's still too long to write…she would kill us."_

"_Well, what kind of name are you thinking, Gohan? Hoshi, T'pol?" She was getting back at him for the comment he'd made earlier about her naming skills. "Hey, I didn't mean to call you a Trekkie, its just that…well, what did you have in mind?"_

"_Panchali," he said staring at her. "It means 'princess' in Sanskrit. I've been doing my research…I know it's a long name though, so I guess it's out of the question."_

"_How do you even pronounce that?" She sighed and looked at him; he'd pronounced it with such ease. Would he be the only one who could yell at her? "No, no, we need something that I can say, too. Or else our parenting will be ineffective. I do like the idea though."_

"_You're right, Panchali Son sounds like a type of disease…" She cut him off, smiling wickedly at him. "What?"_

"_So now you think our daughter is a disease?! A moment ago you thought she was a princess!" He shivered at her gaze, thanking Dende and anyone else, that she didn't have enough strength to attack him. "How about Pan?"_

"_Pan…" He stared at the tiles on the floor, running through all the variations he'd seen for the name. "What does it mean?"_

"_It means that you'll get your name, but we'll shorten it. That way it's not so…middle eastern." She tried to shift herself into a sitting position, so he reached over and supported her back, helping her up. "I like it, do you?"_

"_So she's still going to be our little princess?" Gohan asked, only getting a nod out of Videl. He smiled and kissed her lips passionately. "You watch her grow up to be a tom-boy."_

The child in his arms, the bundle, didn't squirm much as he spoke. He was glad for her being dense like him, or he'd have gone crazy by now. Typing something into the computer, he looked back at his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Let's get you back to bed before mommy kills me." He'd resituated her so that movement wouldn't awake her, and padded softly through the halls. It didn't matter much; his size caused the floor to echo with each step he took; so much for being silent. Much to his amazement, the child still slept peacefully.

He entered a room, a pink one, with bunnies all around it. He didn't like the theme, but Goten had insisted that she would love it. He placed her gently in her crib, fishing around for a toy or something for her to play with. When he'd connected with something hard, he flinched. What was she doing with something hard in her bed? Was Videl crazy? He pulled the object from between the wall and the crib, staring at it curiously. "Huh…how did you get here? Grandpa Gohan would be upset if I lost you." He placed the four-star Dragonball in his pocket, and went back downstairs to do his work. To think, the whole thing started because of the four-star Dragonball…

* * *

I love fluffy one-shot drabble thingies. =)

This story is dedicated to none other than Noryale, because she had mentioned she likes stories exploring everyday situations, and Gh/Vi are her favorite couple. I tried to make it fluffy, and Pan-esque. I wanted to explore the other various forms of Pan, instead of things like everyone else did. (The frying pan idea was the worst I've seen…who would name their child after a frying pan?) So I went to a website and searched for forms of the name "Pan", and it came up with Panchali…of course they wouldn't want that, so I went with a short form of it, "Pan"! =)


End file.
